Reflection
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Macy hears Nick say somethings and she starts to wonder just who she really is. one shot Jonas Nacy Frienship. This is for Giuli : . P.S. im bad with summarys.


okay so i feel like this isnt my best but giuli said she loved it and it made her cry so i had to put it up. maybe if i get the inspiration ill write somthing more to go with this. This is my fic for giuli cus she lurves me!

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

Reflection

Macy was walking around the corner when she heard Nick Lucas talking to her best friend Stella Malone. She stopped to hear what they where talking "I know she our biggest fan but sometimes she can be so annoying and I really don't like getting beaten up" she heard nick tell Stella. She could feel her eyes water up. No I will not cry over what a stupid boy says she tells her self waking off in the other direction she had been heading because she knew if she ran into Nick she would start balling and she did not want that.

"Nick! She's been getting better you just gotta give her some time" Stella says scolding him. "Yeah yeah I know but sometimes I wish she would just get over it so I could actually get to know her" he says pulling his book bag onto his shoulder. Stella put her arm around his shoulder "don't worry she's coming around she!" Stella enthusiastically tells him. He just smiles a small smile and nods his head in agreement. "Okay well speaking of Macy I need to find that girl and show her some ideas for new uniforms for the both of us" Stella squeals out. Nick chuckles at her and walks with her to find Macy.

Macy stood there looking at herself in her small mirror. She hates looking at herself why can't she be who she wants to be "Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Macy whispers looking at herself. She can feel her eyes start to water. Why cant she be normal and not be that crazy fan girl she is. " why cant I hide it oh because I cant put on a mask and hide everything" she closes her eyes tight trying to keep the tears from spilling out and she clenches her hands into fists and bites her lip. "Macy?" she hears someone call out her name she spins around and sees Nick and Stella standing behind her both with worried looks on their face. "Are you okay sweetie" Stella says coming over and placing a hand gently on the girls shoulder. "Yeah I'm…fine…I should get going…don't won't to hurt or annoy anyone" she chokes out looking over at Nick. Nick watches her runaway leaving her locker wide open. "Stella….do you think she thinks that I don't like her" nick questions her. "yes…I think she must have heard part of our conversation earlier and only the bad part" she says starting to walk off in the direction Macy ran off in. " I should talk to her I'll see you later Nick" Stella says still walking away. "No. just no wait I'll talk to her it's my fault she's upset, I'll talk to her" Nick says shutting Macy's locker and walking past Stella. "Fine but if you make it worse you'll be a fashion victim for the rest of the month" Stella warns him. "Yeah whatever ill fix it don't worry" he says going off in search of Macy.

Macy sat on the football bleachers staring at the sky why couldn't she be like the sky and float away as she pleases and not have to live up to any expectations. She felt all the tears rolling down her cheek but she didn't care why she wipe them off they would still should keep coming. So she just sat there watching the clouds roll in waiting for it to rain,

Nick was looking for Macy everywhere and still couldn't find her. Okay nick what you got to do is think like Macy. Where would I go if I was Macy and I was upset? He stood there thinking for a few second "AHA" he yells out startling a few girls who where standing near by and he runs off to go to the sports fields

The third stop on Nick's list was the football field. He searched all across the field and the bleachers till he spotted her on the home side. He walked over to the bleacher and started walking up and standing in front of her. . "What are you doing here Nick" Macy whispered wiping away her tears she didn't want him of all people to see her crying. "I was just worried are you ok? You wanna tell me what's wrong" he asks sitting right next to her. She would have stopped breathing because of how close he was but she was to upset to care." Why do you want to know?" she says sniffling trying to stop herself from crying altogether now that HE was there. "Because I'm your friend" he gently places his hand on top of hers. "That not what you said earlier when you called me annoying and said you hated being beaten up by me" she said trying to pull her hand away but he grasped it and held on to it tightly. "I may have said that but you didn't hear the rest" he tells her staring at her. She bit her lip " really what else did you say about me…_so I can cry some more" _she whispers the last part to herself and looks up at him so tears still steaming down her face. He sighs " I said that I wish you would get over me being famous… so I could get to know you better and be your friend for real" he says wiping a tear off her face with his thumb. "You really want to be my friend" she asks him grabbing his hand that wiped the tear off. "Yeah I do" he says smiling "okay let's start over then" she says smiling at him "huh" he says confused. "Hi there I'm Macy Misa what your name" she says sticking her hand out. He chuckles "hi I'm Nick Lucas." He says shaking her hand. "Oh aren't you in that band what's there name Jonas" she says giggling. "Yes I am but instead of being my super fan will you be my super friend" he asks her. "Of course I will" she says grinning. He laughs and wraps his arm around her and they hug.

"Hey you haven't fainted the entire time we've been talking I'm impressed" nick says pulling away from the hug. "Well I'm you super friend remember!" she says giggling he smiles at her a genuine smile "yeah. Now that we have missed our last class do you wanna go hang out" he says playfully pushing her. "Yesssssssssss why don't we go play mini golf I will beat you so bad you wish you'd never been born" she teases him. "Ha yeah right I am a master of mini golf" he tells her. "Well we will just have to wait and see" she smirks at him. "Okay lets go" he stand up pulling her up with him. They walk down the bleachers as the clouds that made it look like it was going to rain rolled away and the sun came out. Maybe I won't have to wear a mask Macy thinks as she walks down the bleachers with her new friend Nick.


End file.
